Soul Flyers
by Demon Lord of the Round Table
Summary: What if a Zanpakutou was an airplane instead of a katana? Follow the escapades of the 13 Protection Squadrons as they work to maintain order between the realms of humans and spirits. Currently discontinued. Sorry to any followers.
1. Chpt 1: The Day I Met Her

A/N: I watch Bleach almost entirely in Japanese, so I use the Japanese terms for the most part (e.g "Taichou" instead of "Captain"). If you want clarification, fell free to ask.

**Chapter 1: The Day I Met _"Her"_  
**

Little do the humans that inhabit this realm know of the fragile equilibrium their world is actually in. They remain blissfully unaware of the spirit protectors of the real world. These protectors serve to balance all of the souls that are mixed together in this world, but the humans do not hear to roar of the engines nor see the shattering wings of the protectors. These protectors are the Shinigami.

**Sendai, Japan**

**0200 Hours**

"10th Division Fukotaichou, Edge, checking in. All sensors are clear, Blaze-taichou."

"Understood. Return to B7R when ready."

"Right. I've got a weird felling, so I'm gonna take another quick look around before returning. Edge out."

The skies above Sendai were clear, but Edge just couldn't let go of that feeling that she was being watched. She knew something was out there, but where was it? Something had to be wrong, because her Reiatsu Sensors weren't even picking up her own reiastu.

"Oh, come on, you worthless sensor," Edge swore as she reached out and tapped the screen of the sensor fervently. The screened was filled with static, but then began to work, and she instantly wished it didn't. There was a large source of reiastsu being picked up by the sensor, and it was directly behind her…

Edge quickly glanced over her shoulder, just to see the foul soul that was following her screech, and then bite down on the tail of her aircraft. The metal armor was sheered apart as the one plane became two halves. The creature happily chewed on the spirit particle rich armor and engines of the plane, leaving the front half and its Shinigami pilot to fall to the ground below.

* * *

Atsushi woke with a startle from what sounded like an explosion. He slowly climbed out of bed and peered out his window. Others appeared to had heard the same thing as lights turned on all around the neighborhood. Then, he noticed what had awoken him. Literally right of Atsushi's house was a dust cloud rising from a crater in the road.

When Atsushi finally had gotten down to the street, a crowd had already gathered around the crater. Everybody was scratching his or her head, wondering what had caused it. Atsushi was confused as to why everyone was asking this, or was he the only one who could see it?

Down in the crater, he saw a jet fighter, or at least the front half. It looked like it had been ripped apart with considerable force. Who he assumed to be the pilot sat on the ground, leaning against the nose of the half-fighter. Blood spilled profusely from wounds on her head and arm, staining patches of her short black hair and green flight suit a dark shade of crimson. Her eyes were clenched shut and her breaths were heavy and ragged. It was obvious to even an idiot she was in immense pain, but why wasn't anybody helping? Atsushi sat in a crouch pondering this.

"Hey, hey, Atsushi," Yarichi, Astushi's younger sister, prodded. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Yarichi… do you see anything down there?"

"No… why?"

"It's nothing… why don't you run along inside before you catch a cold?" Yarichi nodded and turned back towards the house. Unlike most children at that ripe age of 8, she listened quite well and was not stubborn at all. Atsushi was about to jump down into the crater, but the heavy, comforting hand of his father, Takeshi, on his shoulder stopped him.

"There's no reason to go down there…" Takeshi mused. Then his voice dropped so low so that only he himself could hear. "I'm sure she'll be fine…"

* * *

"I don't get it…" Atsushi mused as he stared blankly at the ceiling from his bed. "Who in hell was she, and why couldn't anyone else see her? I mean, how in hell could you miss that wreckage?" Atsushi just closed his eyes and listened to the gentle breeze flow in through his open window. A slight tingling sensation began to come over him as he continued to lie there.

_'Wait... this is the same feeling as when I was standing on the edge of that crater, staring at that wo-' _Atsushi sat bolt upright, a little shocked. Through the darkness, Atsushi saw her, sitting at his desk chair at the far end of the room. The woman looked up, a little surprised that he had noticed her presence.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

"You're in _my _room. _I _should be asking the questions. Who in hell are you and why are you here?"

"I am… a Shinigami. And the reason I'm here is because I'm using all the excessive reiatsu your body is expelling to heal myself." Atsushi reached over and flicked on the lights.

"Wait… Shini-wha?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight… So basically, you're a Shinigami?"

"mmhmm"

"And you came from a place called _B7R _to vanquish evil spirits?"

"Yeah"

"And your instrument for vanquishing these evil spirits is that airplane that's sitting in a crater in front of my house?"

"Yep"

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"Well, pretty much…"

"Well, fine… I'll believe it on one condition… Why in hell is it I'm the only one that can see you?"

"Remember what I said before, about how I was absorbing the excess spirit particles that comprise of your reiatsu? _That's _the reason. Ordinarily, humans have little to no reiatsu. Those rare humans who have a slight bit more are usually the ones that become the types you call "Psychics", "Fortune Tellers", etc. But you, you are special. _Your _reiatsu is off the charts for humans. The level is so high, that it's leaking out of your soul uncontrollably. This high level is why you can see me."

"Uh, huh… whatever you say, kid…"

"Kid? Who are you calling kid? I've lived for 10 of your life-spans."

"Oh, so, should I call you 'Old Hag' instead, then?"

"Why you lit-! If it weren't for my injuries, I'd break your neck right here and now. We shall meet again, in due time." And with that, she vanished.

* * *


	2. Chpt 2: The Transfer Student

Chapter 2: The Transfer… Student…

**Chapter 2: The Transfer… **_**Student…**_

Sendai Central High School Room 2-17 0830 Hours

"So, Atsushi, I heard there was an explosion near your house last night?" asked Tomomi.

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"They done cleaning it up?" another girl, Kayoko inquired.

"It happened just 6 hours ago, so whaddya expect? Hmm, what class do we have next?"

"Trigonometry," Tomomi replied.

"Oh, hello, you must be Atsushi Ueta, right?" asked an unfamiliar female voice from behind the small group. Atsushi looked up at the new face.

"W-wha?"

"My name is Kei Nagase. I guess I'll be sitting next to you." Atsushi stood up in shock and let out a yelp of fear.

"Y-You!"

"What's wrong, Atsushi?" inquired Kayoko.

"You two know each other?" Tomomi added.

"Oh, of course not," Kei replied. "I'm a brand new transfer student. I just got here last night."

"Ah, yes, I remember Mrs. Nakayama stating that a new student would be starting here today. Welcome."

"Nice to meet you all." Kei reached out her hand, as if offering to shake Atsushi's hand, but then turned her hand palm up so that only Atsushi could see. Written out on her hand, in a rather bad scribble, was _'Make a scene and you are so dead.' _Atsushi staggered back a step, looking rather shocked.

"It's Kei, right? I thought you were Shi-"

"Oh, dear, you look quite sick! We should get you to the nurse immediately," Kei announced. She then added in a faint whisper so that only Atsushi could hear, "Listen, _say _you have to go to the nurse, or I will _make _it so that you have to go to the nurse."

"Uh… uhh… yeah, I have been feeling a little under the weather."

* * *

"You idiot, you almost blew my cover," Kei hissed as she slammed Atsushi against a wall. "What were you thinking mentioning I was a Shinigami?"

"Last night, I thought you said you were Shinigami…"

"Use more than 3 brain cells when you think… My _name _isn't Shinigami, I _am _a Shinigami. If you really must know, in B7R, they called me Edge."

"Edge? Then where'd that 'Kei Nagase' come from?" Kei's mood nearly did a U-turn. She slumped back, letting Atsushi off of the wall. Her eyes were concentrated on the floor.

"Kei Nagase… That was my name… Before I died…"

"Huh?"

"All spirits… including the Shinigami, the Strigons and the Aquilas… were living souls at one time or another… I was born and raised over in Niigata… and that's where I died… It was because of a car accident in 1957… I was only 18…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… umm, hold on… I know you told me what the Shinigami were, but who, or what, are the Strigons and the Aquilas?" Kei let off a slight chuckle.

"It seems I left that part off in my lecture last night. You remember how I said Shinigami vanquish evil spirits, right? Well, not all spirits are evil. There are two kinds, Strigons and Aquilas. Aquilas are the type of souls that you would think of when I say "ghost". They are harmless, and it is the Shinigami's job to help them go to B7R, what you living people may call "passing on". The Strigons are souls who have lost their hearts and have been consumed by the darkness. It was one of those that attacked my plane last night and why I'm stuck here in this damn gigai…"

"Gigai?"

"It's a temporary vessel for a Shinigami's soul when they are stranded in this realm… Dammit, I wouldn't be stuck here if it weren't for Cipher-Sotaichou…"

"Uhh… care to fill me in?"

"The Shinigami are separated in 13 squadrons, each with their own Taichou and Fukotaichou. The Taichou of 1st Squadron is also the Sotaichou, and has tactical command of all of the 13 Squadrons. Currently, the Sotaichou is a man named Cipher, but some Strigons that we captured referred to him as "The Demon Lord" and the name sorta stuck. Cipher-Sotaichou isn't very pleased that a single Strigon downed me, so as 'punishment', he's delaying the time before they come and rescue me. My Taichou, Blaze, is currently trying to pull some strings to have me rescued earlier, but from what I've heard, it isn't going so well. He was all like "You can't just leave my Fukotaichou out there! We have to save her!" but Cipher-Sotaichou wouldn't hear any of his pleas."

"Wait… You're a Fukotaichou?"

"That I am. Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"No…"

"You'll learn soon enough, kid, that looks can be deceiving. Now if you'll excuse me, _I _have to get back to class."

"Whaddya mean _I?_ Shouldn't it be _we?_"

"You're supposed to be at the nurse, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"


	3. Chpt 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

**B7R **

**Briefing Room**

**1300 Hours**

"For the last time, Blaze-taichou, I am not going to send a rescue party for Edge-fukotaichou at this time," Cipher clearly stated. His remained unmoving as he watched the uneventful day that fell upon B7R from the large glass window.

"And why not?" Blaze retorted. "It's not like 4th squad is overworked or anything. All Ghost Eye-taichou does these days is sleep. Same goes for Oka Nieba-fukotaichou and the rest of the squad."

"Blaze-taichou… are you aware of why I am the Sotaichou and you are not? You clearly have comparable skills, but there is one thing that separates us. You see, I have a greater perception of the spirit energy that flows through all of us. I sensed that when Edge-fukotaichou came in contact with an interesting reiatsu specimen when she crashed. While most of the reason I am leaving her there is punishment, do you not think a part of the reason would be to investigate this specimen a bit? Now, I'm saying _I _won't send out a party to rescue her, but you can do a… _patrol_… of the Sendai area if you wish."

Blaze cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "So… are you saying _I _can go rescue her?"

"I never said you could… _but_… I never said you couldn't"

"You really are a bastard sometimes with this indirect speech, you know," Blaze replied with a smirk.

B7R

**Runway 090**

**1315 Hours**

"Blaze-taichou to 10th Division officers, while the official classification of this mission is a "Patrol of Sendai metropolitan area", your true main objective is to find Edge-fukotaichou. She's alive out there, I can feel it. I never want to have to write "Missing in Action" on the roster again…"

"10th Division 3rd Seat, Swordsman, acknowledging orders."

"10th Division 4th Seat, Chopper, I gotcha."

"10th Division 5th Seat, Archer, understood."

"_Control Tower to 10__th__ Division Taichou. Senrei Gate is prepared for your departure. Good luck out there."_

"Right. 10th Division, launch!"

**Sendai, Japan**

**1320 Hours**

"Ah, Blaze, what can I do for you today?" greeted the shopkeeper as the four Shinigami approached.

"Long time, no see, Huckebein," Blaze replied with a grin as he shook the shopkeeper's hand.

"Oh, please, those days are long over. Call by my real name, Wolfgang."

"How about "Pops"…"

"Alright, alright, so what is it you need?"

"We need our gigai, if you don't mind."

"Gigai, huh? Lemme guess, Edge, the only 10th Division officer not here, got herself in trouble _again _and you want to blend in with the crowd as you search her out."

"Well, for the most part, yeah."

"Uh huh… well, come on it while I fetch them. Oh, but watch out for Bartlett, or I guess you know him as Heartbreak One. He's as drunk as hell again…" warned Pops. He lead the quartet inside and sat them down at a table while in went into the Gigai Storage Room. Sure enough, drunk as hell Bartlett came in right after he left.

"Oi, kid… fancy seeing ya here…" Bartlett hiccupped as he staggered in, a beer in his hand. "Hey… where's umm… the one with the nice ass…"

"You mean Edge? Well, she's the reason we're here."

"Ahh… Nice-ass in trouble again? Well, when ya find her, tell her-" Bartlett cut off as he passed out, obviously from too much alcohol. He dropped to the floor, landing is a semi-fetal position.

"That's our old teacher for ya…" Chopper commented as he peered over the edge of the table at the passed out drunkard. The quartet just continued to stare at Bartlett as he lay passed out on the floor.

"Oh, my…" Pops commented as he stepped into the room. He nudged Bartlett with his foot for good measure. "Well, seems like there's nothing we can do about him now. I'll deal with him once you four are all suited up."

**1330 Hours**

"Edge, why are you following me home?"

"My name is Edge only while I'm a Shinigami, idiot…"

"Okay, fine… _Kei_… why are you following me home?"

"I'm not. I'm on my way home," she snorted matter-a-factly.

"Home? Where is your home?"

"Curious, eh?"

"… No… Not really…"

"Then don't a-"

"… Kei… everything alright?"

"This reiatsu… I've sensed it before… Oh, no…"

"What?"

"This reiatsu… it's of the Strigon that downed me. It must be here to finish what it started… wait… Blaze?!" She looked skyward. "Blaze!"

"Umm… Kei… I'd hate to interrupt your reunion, but we've got company…" Atsushi stared off in the direction opposite that Kei was looking. He gaze was locked onto the black dragon that had appeared on the horizon. It's leathery wings were heavily tattered, proving it was a veteran of many battles.

"Don't you worry, Atsushi. Blaze-taichou will show that overgrown lizard what's what."


	4. Chpt 4: A Strigon's Last Dance

**Chapter 4: A Strigon's Last Dance**

**Sendai, Japan**

**1330 Hours**

"Blaze to 10th Division. Meet up with Edge and leave this battle to me. He and I have a little score to settle…"

"Awe, Blaze is gonna go avenge his girlfriend…"

"Motormouth Chopper, unless you want to be designated as an enemy as well, you'll shut the fuck up…"

"Yes, sir…" While Chopper's reasons were partially true, the main reason why he wanted revenge against this Strigon was the only memory he had left from when he was living. All he could recall is that he was quite similar to the kid that Edge had found. He was hiding under his family's car in the driveway as he watched in horror as this Strigon proceeded to devour his parents and his younger sister. This memory haunted him to the day.

"To think, you've haunted me all these years…" Blaze scowled. "I'd normally just defeat a Strigon like you with little trouble, but you… you are deserving of a much more painful death…

_Rain Death Upon the Land, Razgriz..._"

This chant was the signal to Blaze's Zanpakutou, named Razgriz, to release itself, and change into its Shikai form. Razgriz's body began to distort under a cloud of reiatsu, changing into a more graceful, deadlier form. The body streamlined and the variable-geometry wings inverted. The rear stabilizers and the elevators fused into a single unit, but Razgriz maintained its signature jet-black coloration.

"Let's see how you fair against Razgriz's special attack…" Blaze chuckled slightly maliciously. He pressed a button on the end of his joystick. "Go… _Wings of Despair…_"

Razgriz's wings spread wide and began to glow red with Blaze's reiatsu. The reiatsu was focused along the wing and off the wingtip, forming into a giant pair of red blades of energy. Blaze accelerated, passing by the Strigon at high speed. A screech of agony emanated from the foul beast as the blade sliced it in two before its body began to disintegrate into the infinite.

**1400 Hours**

"Edge-fukotaichou, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news…" Swordsman began, "but I've just finished looking over Ixiom and it isn't good. I-"

"Wait, Ixiom? Who's this Ixiom?" Chopper interrupted.

"You know, Chopper," Edge growled, the tension in her voice growing, "If you weren't _always _talking, you'd know that Ixiom is the name of my Zanpakutou."

"Well, more like… _was…_" Swordsman corrected. "As I was saying, the results from the check I ran indicate that Ixiom is so badly damaged, that _if _we could fix it, it would never fly the same again. Now, I've already brought this to Cipher-sotaichou's attention, and apparently a new Zanpakutou has chosen you already." Swordsman looked over the note he scribbled out a few minutes ago. "Its name is… _Blue Dove…_"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, ma'am."

"Oh, the irony…"

"Umm… how is it ironic?"

"Guess you never heard of the story…" She glanced over her shoulder, "Probably because Chopper was talking through all of it!" She turned back to Swordsman. "Long ago, there was a demon that resided in the northern seas, but then it died. Normally, one soul is used to make one Zanpakutou, but this demon's soul contained so much power, it was used to make _two _Zanpakutous. Those two were the taichou's Zanpakutou, Razgriz, and, you guessed it, Blue Dove. So, Razgriz and Blue Dove are literally twins, and now, they just happen to be in the care of the two highest officials of the same division."

"Intriging…" Atsushi stated. "So does that mean Blue Dove will be able to do the same slice-and-dice thing as your taichou?"

"Uhh… Edge? Who's the kid?"

"Isn't is obvious, Archer?" Blaze asked. "This was the kid that Cipher-sotaichou was telling us about. He's one of those extremely rare humans that have a strong enough reiatsu to be able to see us. What's your name, kid?"

"Atsushi… sir."

"Please, cut the formalities. Your not one of us… yet. I will tell you this, though. When you die, you'll make one helluva Shinigami. Trust me on this, I was just like you."

"So you could see those… _things… _also?"

"Yeah… although I sorta wished I didn't. It was that Strigon that killed my family when I was around your age. He was probably after me, which is why I feel so lucky to be alive, yet so aggravated that is was my fault my family died."

Blaze stared up at the afternoon sky, deep in thought. He would occasionally glance over at Edge and Atsushi, but would instantly turn back to the sky. After about a minute, he finally spoke again.

"Edge… I know it's going to take 4th Division a while to organize a proper rescue effort for you, and it'd take even longer to find a way to transport Blue Dove here, so it seems it will be a while before you'd be able to return to B7R… So… I want you to stay here and watch over the kid until then. If the Strigons are after him, we wouldn't be able to respond fast enough to save him if we were relying on the typical reports from the Command Center. You understand what I'm getting at?"

"Understood, sir."

"Good girl…"


End file.
